Rules Are Meant To Be Followed, Not Broken
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: Beca Mitchell is that girl with rules. Luckily she only has three. Don't listen to my mixes without permission, I pick the movies for movie night, and NO petnames. How hard can it be to follow them? But what happens when she ends up dating Chloe Beale, the girl not only famous for her red hair, but also notorious for breaking rules?


Beca Mitchell wasn't one to make many rules. You could ask anybody that knew her and they would agree with you. But she had a couple very important ones. And if you didn't follow the rules you would get three strikes before you were out. However, Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell's girlfriend, didn't follow rules. Especially Beca Mitchell's. But all actions have consequences. And Chloe Beale was about to find that out.

Rule #1: When it's a movie night, I pick the movie.

It was a Saturday night and Chloe and Beca were having a discussion on what movie to watch.

"We should totes watch 'The Notebook' Bug!" Chloe had just broken one of Beca's most important rules.

"Chloe. You know my rules. When it's a movie night I pick."

"Nope. Not tonight. We are watching 'The Notebook' and that's that." The redhead stated firmly. Sighing, Beca sat down on the couch and watched as the credits rolled onto the screen. As the first scene began the redhead silently tried to move closer, but the tiny brunette moved farther away. Pouting, Chloe paused the movie.

"Hey what the heck?"

"Sorry Chlo, but you broke my rule."

"I did no such thing." The ginger said with fake innocence.

"Oh right. I forgot. I'm just not really in a cuddling mood right now. Sorry." The DJ said with a smirk.

"Becaaaaaaaa."

"Chloeeeeeee." The redheaded sighed in defeat before slumping into the couch and continueing the movie.

Rule #2: No listening to my mixes, unless I say so

Chloe had been let into Beca's room thanks to Kimmy Jin. Seeing the DJ's computer she suddenly got curious. Walking over to it she opened up the software and put on the headphones. She clicked the mix labeled Titanium/Bulletproof. She didn't however hear the door opening and Beca running over to the redhead.

"CHLOE AMELIA BEALE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chloe froze and slowly turned around.

"Umm…hey babe! I was just listening to uh…" Chloe trailed off slowly.

"For Pete's sake! How many times have I told you that you can't listen to my mixes unless I tell you that you can?"

"Um.. I don't recall you ever saying that." The redhead said with a blush slowly coating her cheeks, completely giving her lie away.

"Whatever. You just won't get the mix I've been working on." The brunette said with a smirk. Chloe instantly shot up and disbelief was evident in her eyes. After all she was the DJ's biggest fan when it came to her music, and when Beca made her a mix, she listened to it on loop until the petite woman made her another one.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Beca challenged.

"That's not fair Beca! All I did was listen to one mix! Give me the mix! Pleaseeee." The brunette pretended to think about it, but the ginger thought she was being serious. That's why she was so upset when she said no.

"Fine guess we're not getting close to the bedroom together then in a while." Chloe deadpanned. However the brunette knew she was lying and decided to tease her.

"How am I going to sleep then?"

"I meant sex! And if you keep it up you wont be sleeping on a nice comfy bed. You'll find yourself on the couch." Chloe warned.

"Nice try Beale. You're not getting the mix." Beca said before walking away. For the first time, Chloe started rethinking about her hatred for rules.

Rule #3: No pet names. At ALL.

The pair were currently cuddling in Beca's bed much to Kimmy Jin's displeasure.

"Hey cutiekins can you pass me my phone?" Chloe replied with a giggle at the sound of the nickname.

"What the _hell_ did you just call me?" The brunette was shocked to say the least. She would easily say that Chloe had just broken her most prized rule. No pet names.

"Cutieeeeeekins."

"Chloe stop." The brunette warned. The redhead rolled over and began kissing the DJ. Realizing what was happening, Beca shifted so she was on top instead of Chloe. Chloe, upset that Beca had ended the kiss for a breather, started cooing, "Aw is my cutiekins out of breath already?"

"CHLOEEEE" The tiny brunette screeched. The redhead let out a laugh.

"Cutiekins Cutiekins. Beca is my Cutiekins!"

"CHLOEEE! COULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"I don't think so cutiekins." That was the last straw for Beca and apparently Kimmy Jin.

"Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." The asian grumbled. Chloe let out a laugh but was soon interrupted when Beca crashed their lips together for a bruising kiss. The redhead moaned and raised her hands to the DJ's chocolate locks. The kiss grew heated quickly thanks to the brunette's skilled tongue and Chloe's desire. Beca moved her lips down to Chloe's neck and quickly got rid of her girlfriend's shirt and bra. Chloe could sense where this was going, and although she wasn't a controlling person, she loved being in control during their makeout sessions and things along that line. Sensing Chloe was about to flip them over, the brunett pinned her hands above her head and continued her journey south. When Beca reached her destination, the spot between Chloe's legs, she could see how much her girlfriend wanted this and smirked. She slowly rolled Chloe's pajama shorts down the long legs before pulling her underwear down too. She latched onto the older girl's core and began sucking. The redhead found it impossible to stop moaning. She slowly worked her way up to her climax thanks to Beca's skilled mouth. Beca's mouth was quickly replaced with two fingers.

"Mmmmm. I'm so close Becs." Seeing as this was the perfect time, the small girl pulled away.

"Hey what the hell?!" Chloe whined at the loss of contact.

"This is what you get for calling me cutiekins." Beca could taste the disgust as the pet name rolled off her tongue.

"I'm sorry Becs. Please can you just finish this?"

"Nope. Actions have consequences. You need to learn that."

"Pleaseeee Becaaaa."

"Noooo. Chloeeeee." Beca mocked the senior.

"Pleasee I'm really sorry. I won't give you anymore pet names. I promise."

"Nah. I think I'm good. I need to take a shower anyways." The younger girl said with a smirk before grabbing her shower stuff before leaving a stunned redhead behind.

"I swear. That girl is gonna be the death of me." Chloe said before flopping over into the pillow.


End file.
